


Небесная бухгалтерия

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, M/M, Red Bull Salzburg, S.S. Lazio, Texting, distance and boredom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Пересчитывать грехи — неблагодарное занятие. Особенно когда цифры не сходятся.





	Небесная бухгалтерия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru для группы C за сборную Косово по ключу «переписка».

Сидеть с разблокированным телефоном десять минут кряду, тыкая в него раз в несколько десятков секунд, чтобы экран не гас, — довольно жалкое времяпрепровождение, не может не отметить про себя Валон. Тем не менее, за последние несколько дней он ловит себя в таком состоянии уже не первый и даже не десятый раз — и чёрт бы побрал все сопливые стереотипы, ярким примером которых он может служить в настоящий момент. Хоть в энциклопедию его фотографию вклеивай — прямо так, сидящего в пустой раздевалке, залипшего в экран телефона, на котором ничего и нет, кроме истории переписки. Только бы определиться, в какую именно статью, «одиночество», «скучать» или «клинический идиотизм». 

Не то чтобы для него было большой новостью, что трансферы приятны лишь периодами — с первого звонка агента до вспышек камер на презентации, а потом нетерпеливое возбуждение сменяется попыткой выстроить заново всю систему координат и привыкнуть к тому, что ничего больше не будет как прежде, и на медленное привыкание уходит слишком много сил и нервов; лишь спустя месяцы всё возвращается на новый виток того же самого — по-другому, но точно так же в основе вещей. 

Но подзабыть об этом он явно успел за годы беспечной стабильности: та же квартира с видом на Зальцах и крепость, тот же Таксхам почти каждое утро, те же пара ресторанчиков у реки, та же кебабная для особо вышедших из-под контроля ночных и утренних часов. Вереница тренеров и товарищей на поле, калейдоскопом прокручивающаяся перед глазами, сути не меняет: ты сам всё равно не сдвигаешься с места. С высоты прошедших лет кажется, что иногда события сменяли друг друга как на быстрой перемотке, и лишь отдельные моменты и люди накрепко впечатывались в память, чтобы не уходить из неё никогда, сколько бы иных не промелькивало рядом в бурном потоке пролетающих дней. 

Теперь приходится вспоминать, каково это. Будто в бассейн с разбегу. И пока всплески и волны не утихнут, вода не станет снова прозрачной, как обычно. 

Ожидания были, конечно, высоки. Все несколько недель вялых переговоров Валон представлял себе, как приедет в Рим, натянет на себя новую майку, сменив быка на орла, на первой же тренировке покажет всем, что он не зря тут оказался, перезнакомится со всеми, вынесет всех в первых товарняках и уже в качестве нового клубного любимца выйдет на поле в первом туре. Реальность, разумеется, оказалась иной. Никто не кинулся к нему дружиться в дёсны, кроме такого же потерянного новичка, почти что земляка Дурмиси, а глупая травма на пустом месте и вовсе выкинула его из общего процесса. Поэтому вместо шутеечек на тренировках и финтов в матчах с третьесортными клубами он оказался на обочине: в унылом одиночестве на бесконечной индивидуальной физиотерапии. 

Это всего лишь на время, пытается успокаивать себя Валон. Шаг назад, два вперёд — как всегда, как уже должно быть привычно. Ничего не делается сразу. 

Очень хочется верить, что и тот рой вопросов, который жужжит у него в голове круглые сутки, тоже на время. Но оторвать себя полностью не получилось, и тоненькой, но настойчивой ниточкой мысли тянутся туда, куда уже, наверное, не следовало бы. Как там все? Как ребята? Кто сегодня опоздал на тренировку? Сколько подзатыльников Алекс отвесил мелкому паршивцу за последний общий сеанс физиотерапии? Допрошёл ли Фредди ту дебильную игрушку на мобиле, в которую вечно резался, лёжа на декомпрессионных сессиях? Страшно ли им перед «Звездой»? До какой очередной идеи успели додуматься Рене с Патриком? Ощенилась ли уже собака у Анди? Бухтит ли Циц столько же, сколько и обычно, или игровое время сделало из него человека? Сколько Марин успел напроигрывать в покер за то время, что его нет? Как там без него Муни?

Каждый раз, когда последний вопрос всплывает у него в голове, Валону хочется накрепко зажмуриться. Потому что приправленное ностальгией праздное любопытство внезапно оборачивается ничем не прикрытой зияющей дырой. На месте слишком, слишком, слишком большой части его жизни теперь пусто. Вот он был — осязаемый, из плоти и крови, ходящий с ним обедать почти каждый день, подпевающий его чудовищным любимым песням на заднем сидении автобуса, терпящий все его выходки, — а теперь его нет. Он остался в том, что должно было стать прошлой жизнью. Но никак ей не желает становиться. 

Валон понимает, что раз он больше _не здесь_ , то надо провести границу. Именно поэтому он по несколько раз в день ловит себя медитирующим над телефоном, останавливая себя от того, чтобы не написать очередную бессмыслицу — одно дело рефлекторно ляпнуть её сидящему рядом с тобой человеку, а другое вот так вторгаться в ставшее уже личным пространство. Мало ли чем он там занимается. Мало ли что у него там твориться может — с расстояния же не видно. 

Он медлит ещё пару секунд, хмурит брови, тянется сфоткать в инстаграм пустую раздевалку — хоть так подавая безмолвный сигнал «спасите меня, я жалкий нытик, но мне тоскливо и одиноко», авось кто откликнется, — и направляется шаркать резиновыми шлёпками в сторону массажного кабинета, где его уже явно заждались. 

 

Ровно та же сцена повторяется и вечером. Развалившись на диване квартиры, которую теперь положено считать своим домом, Валон бесцельно тыкает в телефон. Вернее, цель-то у него есть, да вот оправдана ли она? Впрочем, иногда собственные желания стоят того, чтобы их удовлетворять. Не всегда, нет, но если очень-очень хочется, то, наверное, можно. 

Он задирает телефон над собой и крючит максимально дурацкую рожу, стараясь, чтобы как можно больше окружающей обстановки тоже попало в кадр: вальяжное лежание на диване само по себе очень многозначительная картина. 

«Ленивый вечер. А у тебя?», — выстукивает он поверх кривого селфи, а затем отшвыривает телефон поодаль и прикрывает глаза. 

Спустя пару-тройку минут раздаётся настырный обрывистый сигнал. Валон тянется к нему, в очередной раз отмечая, что получать всё, что хочется, у него всё ещё удаётся с полпинка. 

С экрана на него смотрят большие усталые глаза под массивными бровями и чуть более растрёпанной, чем обычно, чёлкой — Муни никогда, в отличие от него, не любил делать селфи, не умел это и не старался подобрать презентабельные ракурсы, какой есть, такой и есть, другого такого нет. 

«Аналогично. Чуть не передохли на вечерней тренировке, Марко разошёлся. Лежу вот». 

«Чего он вас так?» — на слове «вас» Валон непроизвольно морщится от всё ещё слишком бьющей ярким светом в глаза неуместности. 

«Да боится, что сербов не перебегаем, вот и отрывается в последние дни, когда ещё по циклам можно». 

«Перебегаете, я вас знаю», — печатает он в ответ. «А если тяжко будет, у тебя всегда есть супер-оружие». 

С этими словами он лезет в фотоплёнку и выуживает оттуда одну из десятков имеющихся у него компрометирующих фотографий Муни — с тем самым жестом, который в его собственном исполнении подрастерял градус патриотического пафоса и стал скорее местной внутренней шуткой. 

Муни, разумеется, отвечает рядом плачущих от смеха эмодзи. 

«Я боюсь, мне до самого киямата придётся объяснять УЕФА, почему это еврейский араб высказывает позицию по балканскому конфликту и причём тут благочестивый гражданин Ва. Бериша». 

От соблазна Валон не удерживается: понеслось так понеслось. Он игриво поднимает на камеру бровь и печатает: «Благочестивый? Хабиби, ты удивительно хорошего обо мне мнения». 

В ответ прилетает смайлик с закрывающей глаза лапами макакой. 

«Единственное зафиксированное мной достоверно твоё прегрешение — это кебабы во внеурочное время. И то заметь, что Патрику ни разу не заложил». 

Спустя ещё пару секунд падает следующее сообщение: 

«Так что ничего не знаю. Ничегошеньки. И стою на своих словах».

Настойчиво так, подчёркнуто. 

На самом деле, это ни капли не так. За то время, что они прожили бок о бок, Валон успел наворотить кучу полнейшей чуши. Он не без содрогания вспоминает о ночных пьянках, после которых приходилось просить Муни отмазать его, изобразив свидетеля того, что он-де помирает от внезапно свалившей с ног хворобы. Он вспоминает, как заявлялся к нему домой с перепоя и до утра вываливал на него нетрезвые проекции собственной каши в голове под смиренное участливое молчание (больше всех стыдно ему потом бывало, естественно, перед вообще ни в чём не повинной Фатем, которой хватало достоинства впоследствии общаться с ним как ни в чём не бывало). Вспоминает о десятках, сотнях слишком неаккуратных вопросов или недостаточно тактичных выпадов, на которые никогда не получал никакой реакции — а так ведь ещё хуже, когда не знаешь, насколько сильно задел. Вспоминает о случаях, когда эгоистично поворачивал разные ситуации в сторону собственной выгоды — и вновь даже укоризненного взгляда в свой адрес не видел, хотя не помешало бы для лишнего груза на совести.

Валон вспоминает и о… нет, об этом бы вспоминать вообще не стоило, да вот только обрывки той сцены то и дело всплывают перед глазами, а вместе с ними жар приливает к щекам. Изрядно пьян, слишком настойчив — он же всегда получает то, чего добивается, да? Ему бы не помнить этого вовсе, так можно было бы сделать вид по крайней мере для себя, что всё это плод измученного воображения, но пара глотков меньше нужного, и вот он, до сих пор слышит в ушах это сбивчивое дыхание, ощущает робкие прикосновения чужих пальцев на рёбрах и видит, как будто сейчас, эти налившиеся кровью от поцелуев губы и эти распахнутые от ужаса постепенного осознания произошедшего огромные глаза. 

Видимо, Муни тоже решил, что лучше бы обо всём этом не вспоминать — содеянного не воротишь, можно просто стереть из памяти и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ровно как он и вёл себя всё время после случившегося. 

А может, он уговорил себя, что _всё нормально_? Что его не настигла за это кара небесная, что иногда какие-то вещи всё же случаются вопреки здравому смыслу, что порой можно позволить себе хотя бы на короткий промежуток времени перестать всё контролировать и пустить на самотёк? Может, поэтому он так усиленно настаивает на том, что всё на его взгляд с ним, с Валоном, разрушительной силой, тянущей его от порядка к энтропии и нарушению священных для него запретов, как надо? 

Из пространных рассуждений его вытаскивает очередной «бдзынь» от телефона.

«Заснул там, что ли? Или размечтался о списках своих грехов?» — и, разумеется, лукавый смайлик. 

Может, так влияет расстояние, может, время, проведённое врозь, но Валону вдруг кажется, что он явно недооценивал все эти годы способности Муни ловко отвечать на провокации. 

«Задумался о том, что из этого списка всё же заставит тебя вычеркнуть меня из рядов благочестивых господ», — ухмыляясь, выстукивает он. 

«Самое страшное ты уже всё равно сделал», — незамедлительно прилетает ответ. 

Валон не успевает решить, как на это среагировать, как за ним приходит уточнение: 

«Я, естественно, про свинину». 

Вот же ж морда наглая. Он отвечает красноречивым селфи с ладонью у лба, на что получает лаконичное «Я любя». 

«Я знаю», — набирает почти не глядя Валон, чуть мешкается и добавляет честно: «Я соскучился». Оно и так очевидно, но текстом это ощущение более осязаемо, значит, ещё более реально. Как вещественное доказательство. 

«Ещё бы. Приезжай, как выдастся денёк — тут совсем скучно, когда в жизни стало резко меньше хаоса» — и ряд сердечек.

«Вот зараза», — улыбаясь так широко, как позволяют губы, печатает он в ответ. И нажав на кнопку отправления, спешно дописывает следом: «Скоро приеду». Просьбам отказывать неприлично, особенно если сам их так добивался. Поэтому просят хаос с доставкой на дом — его и получат сполна при ближайшей возможности. 

Продолжая мечтательно улыбаться, Валон позволяет мысли уйти чуть дальше, чем нужно: раз одобрение получено, список грехов тоже можно попробовать расширить.


End file.
